


it's just you and me

by dontleaveitsmyfault



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, a little sexc, i wrote this while in a zoom call, its just them kissing, kissing in bed, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontleaveitsmyfault/pseuds/dontleaveitsmyfault
Summary: “I love you.”The sun smiled, rays of sunlight embracing the two, as moonlight invaded the room.“I love you too.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	it's just you and me

Both figures lied on the plush bed, entangled in harmony as the ribbons of desire pranced around the corners of the room. Mark leaned against the headboard, hands gripping the others waist. The latter was propped up on his thighs, Donghyuck’s hands placed gently on the others shoulders. Their mouths were pressed together, moving passionately. With the soft glow of the moonlight streaming through the window, both boys took their time, knowing they are alone for as long as the moon is awake. 

The serene sounds that filled the room were soon interrupted by the soft sound that left Hyuck’s mouth. Mark tightened his grip, biting down on the younger’s plush lip and pulling softly. Haechan mewled again, pulling away from the kiss. Their eyes fluttered open, glossed over with growing lust. 

“Mark?”

Mark let go of the petite waist with one of his hands, leaving a trail before settling back down on Donghyuck’s thigh. 

“Baby?”

The younger audibly whimpered, shuddering. He pressed down on Mark’s lap, causing the other to let out a small groan. He leaned back into the kiss, noses brushing together, before their tongue’s eventually met. Strained sound left both of the boys’ mouths, preening at the feeling of the velvety entanglement. Loud, wet noises permeated the room, only aiding the atmosphere for what would soon take place. Donghyuck’s hand traveled to Mark’s tresses, tenderly pulling. The older boy groaned, thrusting his hips up while pulling the other’s hips down. 

A small cry swam out of the Sun’s lips. Mark swallowed it down, invading Donghyuck’s mouth as he sucked on the younger’s tongue. Bolts of pleasure ran deep inside them, making both boys forget anything in the outside world. The Moon pulled away, this time. He grabbed the other’s jaw gently, compelling the Sun to stare into Mark’s eyes. They seemed to have no end; umber colored orbs glazed over with a layer of shine.

“I love you.”

The Sun smiled, rays of sunlight embracing the two, as moonlight invaded the room. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> aha! it's only a small work, i was just practicing but i figured i'd post it anyway! so here it is, just markhyuck kissing.


End file.
